MEGA MAN: ALPHA
by The Hightech Redneck
Summary: Sam P. Lasma is your standard everyday teen until him and many others get a special device known as an Enermorpher that gives him robotic weapons and armor to become the warrior Mega Man as he goes on a quest to stop the insane Dr. Albert Napalm!
1. TITLE

You all don't know this but I come up with my own comic series and recently I had come up with a new series "Alpha: Robot Warrior". However, as I examined it I realized how similar it is to Mega Man so I come up with an idea. Tell you all the story of Alpha and tell it through the point of Mega Man characters.

So, without further ado.

* * *

><p><em>HIGHTECK REDNECK PRESENTS<em>

_**MEGA MAN:**_

_**ALPHA**_

* * *

><p><span>SINCE CAPCOM TREATS HIM LIKE CRAP<span>


	2. Humble Beginning

The sun rose and began to shine as it went through the window of Sam Lasma's bedroom window covering his face.

He covered his face with his pillow trying to block out the sun from his eyes.

"Why do mornings always have to be so bright" he mumbled to himself.

He slipped out of bed and walked to his mirror.

He turned on the sink and shoved his head under wetting his brown hair and reached for his brush.

He brushed his hair and left it spiked in the front and brushed his teeth as well.

"Sam! Hurry up or you'll be late" called a voice form down stairs.

"Don't you think I know that" Sam joked as went over to his closet and pulled out his clothes.

He slipped on a blue t-shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and slid a belt through the loops of his jeans.

Sam also slipped on his socks as well as a blue pair of running sneakers.

"Are you ready yet!"

Sam ran down stairs and slipped on his book bag and looked to his mother.

"You tell me" he smirked as he grabbed an apple off the table and bit into it.

His mother sighed, "Will you ever learn?"

"Only time will tell" Sam joked as he watched his mom unsuccessfully hide her laughter.

"See ya later ma" Sam said as he rushed out his front door and run out to his garage.

He grabbed his red bike and started down the street towards his school.

* * *

><p>Sam quickly made his way to his locker and grabbed his textbooks and went to his first class he peeked in and realized it had already started.<p>

Luckily the teacher was starting a power point presentation as she flipped off the lights.

Sam slowly opened the door and softly shut it behind him as he swiftly crept over to his desk.

He quickly sat down and put on his natural "I'm bored and I don't want to be here" face and stared at the screen quickly glancing at his friend Amy Cutlass.

The teacher turned on the projector and turned to see Sam at his desk.

"Sam? Have you been there that whole time? I marked you absent."

"Maybe your just losing your edge teach."

The teacher glared at him and started the presentation full of boring English notes.

* * *

><p>"Sam, why can you never seem to get here on time" asked Amy as they walked down the hall.<p>

"I just have better things to do with my mornings."

"Either that or you can't get your last butt out of bed."

Sam glared at her as they made their way to their next class.

This was the only class Sam actually enjoyed, US History.

Most teachers suck at teaching history because they mostly just spout out random facts and give tests.

However, Mr. Warren was great at teaching history because he made it fun and told them about all sorts of conspiracies and actually mocked idiots throughout history.

Sam and Amy sat down at their desks as he also saw his friend Roderick come in and sit down on his other side.

"Where have you been Roderick? Being late's my specialty" Sam joked as he watched Roderick pull out a rag and wipe his wands which had oil on them.

"I was just working on my car in the parking lot."

"Still giving you trouble?"

"Yeah, but I just need to make some adjustments to the energy output and it should be faster than anything the major producers can come up with."

Suddenly Mr. Warren came in and smiled at us all.

"Morning class" he said cheerfully as we nodded back.

"Today I have a special treat for you all" we all watched in anticipation as he pulled out a disk from an orange business folder.

"I have found a special documentary about one of the greatest mysteries of all time. A rumored device supposedly supposed to be used in World War II but was deemed inhumane to use even on the Nazis it was so powerful."

Sam was instantly hooked as the picture come in and showed us "The Enermorpher: Science Fiction Gone Real".

It was chuck full of rumors of hi tech weaponry such as laser blasters and machine guns that fired plasma, powerful shields that can withstand onslaughts of millions of bullets, and even some had possible hover technology and incredible speed boosters.

"The device was originally created by Professor Francis Napalm. An expert engineer and solider, however his was to good at his profession as his weaponry was to advanced and was reportedly locked at away and the records forgotten about to this very day. The government has refused to answer our questions and has only said one thing, "If there is any threat to the American public we will render it." Other reports have also confirmed that that Francis' son named Albert has attempted multiple times to get the government to let him continue his father's work but has been denied each time." The documentary continued as Sam watched immersed in the interesting information.

* * *

><p><em>So what did you guys think? Is this good, I just tried to introduce you to the main characters and get a feel for their personalities but don't worry it will get better! Leave comments, reviews, or whatever just let me know!<em>


	3. The Plot Thickens

_Well chapter 2, a little bit more info on characters and stuff but don't worry action is definitely going to increase and blow your guys minds!_

* * *

><p>"WOW" Sam said as he walked his bike down the street talking to Amy.<p>

"Can you believe that there, somewhere, there are laser guns and…"

"Sam, it's just a conspiracy. It's never been proven to even exist" said Amy cutting him off.

"No way, that stuff exists, I know it!

"Geez, next you'll be telling me that the government also has teleporters."

"Wow! You catch on fast."

Amy glared at him but kept smiling the whole time.

"Here we are" Sam said as he put up his bike in the garage.

Sam opened the door for Amy as they both stepped inside.

"Home sweet home" Sam said as he and Amy sat on the couch pulling out their books and notepads.

Sam turned on the TV and started flipping the channels.

"What are you doing" asked Amy.

"Mom, wanted me to check the weather for her to know what to expect tomorrow" replied Sam as Amy nodded and watched as well.

"Our top story, reportedly the missing teen 'Mach S. Lasma' was seen today fleeing the scene of a violent fight last night. What makes this fight very interesting is…" Sam quickly shut off the television and tried to forget about what he just heard.

Amy saw Sam getting upset so she layed her hand on top his baled up fist as he turned to her.

"You OK?"

Sam sighed as he felt Amy's hand softly caress his relieving his anger.

"Yeah, I guess so. It's just why I don't understand why he ran away."

Sam remembered what happened the night his brother ran off.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mach? Where are you going?" Sam asked confused.<em>

_Sam had just caught his brother slipping out his window with a backpack and something he was trying to cover up on his wrist._

"_Sam, you need to go."_

"_Why? Why are you leaving?"_

"_I have something really important I have to do."_

"_What?"_

"_You wouldn't understand, let's just leave it at that."_

"_Try me" Sam said defiantly._

"_Keep your voice down."_

_Sam just watched his brother, the only male role model he had since his father died, as he hung on the window sill._

"_Listen Sam, I promise I'll be back, it might take me a while, but I promise I'll be back."_

_Mach dropped from the window sill onto the grassy backyard._

"_You OK?"_

"_Yeah, now go back to bed" Mach whispered back as he ran off and jumped the backyard fence._

* * *

><p>"I just really miss him" Sam said as him and Amy both realized they were still holding hands.<p>

They both pulled their hand back as they both began to blush.

"Well, um, where were we" Amy said.

"I think we were about to do math, I would say something stupid, you'd hit me in the arm, and then you would basically teach me three days' worth of school in ten minutes."

Amy couldn't help but laugh at him, "So you've memorized our schedule."

Sam nodded as him and Amy began their homework.

* * *

><p>Sam layed back on his bed dressed in a white sleeveless shirt and blue shorts.<p>

The moon shone as he tried to make himself sleep but he just couldn't.

He didn't know why but there was a lot on his mind.

His brother being seen after a fight, him and Amy, or maybe his stomach was just acting up from dinner.

Sam tried to close his eyes until he heard something, a whistling sound.

He got up and looked out the window hearing the faint sound.

He crept his way through his house until he made it out to the back yard and saw a bright shining star in the sky as the sound grew louder.

He watched the star closely as the light got closer and the sound grew louder.

His eyes widened when he realized that the star was coming right at him!

Suddenly he was bathed in light as he heard a crash in front of him.

He slowly opened his eyes and looked as a small metal capsule landed in front of him stuck in the ground.

Sam just stared at the device astounded and amazed.

He turned to see if anyone else had seen it or heard the crash but it was silent.

No lights came on or sirens went off, it was as if he was the only one who heard it.

He slowly laid his hand on the glass door on the capsule and tried to peek inside.

As his skin made contact a blue beam shot out covering his hand and made scanning noises.

"DNA match confirmed" the device said as the glass door swung open nearly hitting Sam in the nose.

A cloud of steam come out of the device as Sam tried to look through it and found something remarkable.

A blue pentagon with a crimson red top corner and red button in the very center with a blacked out screen above the button.

Sam stared at the strange contraption and wondered what on earth it was; it appeared to have some sort of strap on the back.

As he reached for it the devices strap grabbed a hold of his wrist as he felt a burning sensation in his arm.

He screamed as he felt the device squeeze his wrist tighter and tighter until he blacked out.

* * *

><p><em>So, tell me what you guys think. Any suggestions or questions feel free. Remember, there is no such thing as a stupid question. Just stupid people that ask questions that don't deserve answers.<em>

_Just kidding….maybe._


	4. Get Equipped!

_So here's chapter 3! Let me know what you guys think about this story and my ideas all together. Don't start expecting these updates to be so frequent. School's starting back soon then I'm back to the grindstone but don't worry I'll continue when I get the time...or will I?_

* * *

><p>Sam slowly opened his eyes as he felt his consciousness returning.<p>

He looked around but he was stuck in a white limbo.

Sam felt his feet on a solid surface but he felt as if he was floating.

Suddenly the burning sensation began to come back but much milder this time.

Sam looked at his wrist to see the device still attached to his wrist as the blue paint seemed to shine and glimmer.

"Remarkable isn't it" said a voice from behind him.

Sam turned to see a man standing far away from him but close enough to see his face and appearance.

"Who are you and where the heck am I?"

The figure was dressed in a lab coat and a white t-shirt underneath.

He also had a red tie and blue jeans along with black dress shoes.

"My name is Albert, Albert Napalm."

"Wait, you're Albert Napalm?"

The man nodded as Sam stared at him doubtfully.

"You're the man that created the Enermorpher?"

"Actually, my father created the device. I only perfected his design."

"Wait a minute, where the heck am I?"

"You are currently in a hologram message that I have had programmed in that Enermorpher on your wrist."

Sam's eyes widened as he stared at the contraption on his wrist as it continued to gleam.

"You mean…this is…the Enermorpher?"

"An, Enermorpher, there are plenty more as you'll soon find out."

"What do you mean by that?"

Albert smiled, almost devilishly as he spoke, "You are now in the war of the century."

"Huh" Sam said starting to get nervous.

"You see, as a teenager I wanted nothing more than to be like my father. He was a pure genius in technology and on the battlefield. I remember when he had his Enermorphers rejected, he was broken. However, he was told he was being taken back to war and right there he made me a promise. When he got back from the war, he was promised that he and I both would get to work on the Enermorphers, make them more humane for combat. You see, you could drop an atomic bomb on a whole country but never have to see the results. With the Enermorpher, you had the power of three bombs in one plasma blast, and the results of that on a standard human being would be too much for the typical man to handle stress wise. However…he died over there and never got to fulfill his dream. I tried to get access to the Enermorphers but they said it was too dangerous and refused even after they promised years ago."

"Hold up" Sam said, "Don't get me wrong, I feel for ya. But, what does this got to do with me?"

"Right, sorry. After learning that they wouldn't let me fulfill my dad's work, I had to get my hands a little dirty."

"Dirty?"

"I hacked into the records and changed them to make it look like none were missing."

"So, you're a thief."

"No, I'm much worse" Albert said evilly.

Sam was now really worried and hoped he was just dreaming.

"I used the Enermorpher I stole and equipped it to my perfect warrior. He accepted the powerfully and now works for me as Gamma. He assisted me in breaking into the government space station and stops them from hurdling them into the sun. Unfortunately, in order to do that I had to set an alternate route for them to take and what better place than Earth."

"So, all these things are just going to randomly crash down on Earth and give random strangers unspeakable power?"

"Not randomly, you see, to make sure that the government won't get their hands back on the Enermorphers, I installed a gene lock. All government workers get their DNA samples taken for storage and records, so anyone in the system cannot get an Enermorpher. However, not everyone gets their Enermorpher at once; some get them sooner than others in fact others have theirs already."

"So, why can't the government take the Enermorphers make whenever they want?"

"The only way to lose an Enermorpher is through being defeated by someone with an Enermorpher. You can chose from a variety of options. You can either take their power and let them keep their Enermorpher, destroy their Enermorpher and take their power, destroy their Enermorpher and don't take their power, or let them keep their Enermorpher and let them keep their power."

"So, if I take a power do they lose it forever?"

"That is your choice" he said with a devilish grin."

"Well, why am I in war then?"

"Anyone lucky enough to get an Enermorpher has the opportunity of a lifetime. As do you, you see instead of collecting every single individual Enermorpher. Why don't I just collect one Enermorpher that just has more power than all the others?"

"So, you pit everyone in the world against each other?"

"Pretty much" he said as Sam tried to wake himself up by pretty much any way he can think of.

"Sam!"

Sam stopped and turned wishing he would just wake up from this nightmare.

"If you are the winner in this war I can grant you one desire."

"You mean like a wish?"

"No, I can only give you something plausible. Such as material things or if necessary, people."

"People" Sam said horrified.

"Let's just say some people are harder to convince than you."

"Wait!"

Sam tried to run towards him but he vanished into the white matrix.

"Just remember, don't deprive yourself of this experience…" were the last words Sam heard as he faded away.

* * *

><p>Sam quickly opened his eyes as he found himself passed out on the grassy back yard.<p>

He was covered in dew and sweat as he looked to his wrist still seeing the strange Enermorpher attached to his wrist with a red 'A' shining on the black screen.

"I should've stayed in bed" Sam said as he snuck his way back inside his house and up to his room.

* * *

><p><em>Remember to review!<em>

_:)_


	5. First Encounter

_Chapter 4! Luckily I didn't have much homework today so I finished up this chapter. I tried to come up with a way for Sam to come up with the name Mega Man but nothing pure genius came to mind so I kind of winged it. Remember, originally the name was Alpha so I didn't have some sort of major idea but I hop you all enjoy anyway._

* * *

><p>Sam quickly threw on a red t-shirt on as well as a blue vest over it as he slipped back on a pair of jeans and his blue sneakers.<p>

Today he wasn't going to be late, he had too many things to do and find out.

He couldn't stop thinking about last night and tried to make some sense out of his life.

He ran down stairs and looked around the room.

Luckily his mother was busy in the kitchen so he snuck out of the house.

"Sam" his mother called back turning to see no one there.

"Well that's different, he's actually rushing today."

As he quickly went out to his garage and grabbed his bike he noticed something was wrong.

He looked as he saw his tires were basically deflated with barley an air in them at all.

"Great!"

He put back up his bike and decided to take this opportunity to think.

He looked to his wrist again seeing the device still attached and the 'A' still glowing on the small screen.

He couldn't believe it, the Enermorpher.

One of the most technological advances in the world was now in his possession.

Not only that, but now he even had weapons of mass destruction!

It's every teenage boys dream!

Sam sighed as he got his head straight.

He might have great power, but with great power comes great danger.

What about responsibility? He's a teen forget that.

However, he was right, now he was in a war and a very dangerous one at that.

Sam looked everywhere at everyone and at their wrists to try and see someone else stuck in the same situation as them.

His searches come up empty however with nothing but a long road to walk.

He suddenly heard a loud honk to see his friend Roderick pulling up next to him.

"Hey need a lift?"

Sam smiled and nodded as Roderick pressed a button making the passenger door open.

Sam stepped in looking around the vehicle.

"Nice set up" Sam smiled as he slipped on his seat belt.

"Yep, finally got the hunk of junk fixed up nice."

"You got that right" Sam smiled as he watched Roderick switch gears and begin to drive down the road.

Things seemed to be going well, the car seemed to be holding up and the sun was bright and shining.

Everything was fine, until Sam and Roderick heard a huge explosion.

"What the heck was that?"

Sam and Roderick both stepped out of the car as a large cloud of black smoke rose into the sky coming from the bank.

Sam and Roderick got closer around the crowds of people beginning to surround the scene and saw swarms of cops with guns begin to make a barricade as they heard figures begin walking down the stairs of the bank.

They figures made there may through the smoke as you heard a police man scream "Fire!"

The cops began firing their guns but no screams of pain were heard or no signs of any damage what so ever.

The figures finally made their way out as Sam's eyes widened.

They were two men and they both were equipped with Enermorphers!

They both had helmets and visors covering their eyes but you could still see through them.

They had chest plates and metal encasings on their arms and legs.

One of them threw a grenade into the crowds of cops as people began to scream and run away. The cops were luckily able to get out of the way as the grenade went off and the burglars started running away.

"It looks like someone needs to teach these guys a lesson" Sam thought to himself.

He quickly slipped his way out of the crowd and into a close by alley.

He looked at his Enermorpher still unsure of how it worked but decided to take a chance and push the button in the center of the device but nothing happened.

Sam looked at the screen as a message popped up.

"To activate, scream 'Enermorph' while pushing the button, are they serious?"

Sam sighed but accepted it as he closed his eyes and raised his Enermorpher high in the air.

He pushed the button and screamed "ENERMORPH!"

He felt the burning sensation return as he screamed as the armor began to cover him.

A blue chest plate covered his chest and shoulders as a red 'A' glow in the center.

He watched as metal began encasing his arms and legs as blue gloves and boots covered his feet and hands.

He felt a red visor come out and cover his eyes as a blue helmet covered his head allowing his hair stick out in the back.

He opened his eyes as he looked at himself and whistled.

"Man! I look like I come right out of Star Wars!"

He felt something on his back as well as he saw his backpack had gone under a transformation as well now becoming a jet pack but still being able to carry objects in it.

He quickly tries to get used to all his weapons and get a feel for his surroundings.

Sam climbed his way to the top of the building next to him and looked over trying to find the escaped robbers.

He spotted them as he ran and jumped off the roof.

He felt the wind blowing but he wasn't flying, he was falling!

"Oh, crap!"

Sam quickly tried to find some sort of button on him but nothing as he got closer to his impending doom.

He closed his eyes and went for a long shot.

He gulped and called out, "Activate jet!"

Suddenly he heard the jets kick in as he began to fly over the city in the direction of the thieves.

He figured out the Enermorphers secret, it responds to desire.

He baled up his fist and this time tried thinking to himself.

He watched as his glove transformed into a blue arm cannon with a black screen on the top.

"Alright!"

He fired two shots at the robbers hitting one but missing the other.

The one that didn't get hit turned and began firing at Sam.

Sam quickly swerved out of the way and began charging his buster as he landed on his feet and continued on foot.

He shot the charged shot and watched as the thief was hit in the back.

"Yeah!"

Sam ran up to him and turned him face up.

"Who are you" the man asked as he looked up in defeat.

Sam thought for a moment, he really didn't think of a cool name.

He looked up at a billboard and it showed a commercial for 'Mega-Cola.'

That's it!

"My name, is Mega."

"Mega what? Kid?"

"No! I'm not a kid! I'm a man!"

Wait, that's it!

"I'm Mega Man! Now why don't you hold still."

Sam shot the man's Enermorpher as it disintegrated.

He turned and shot the other man's Enermorpher as the cops began to crowd.

"Activate jet" Sam said as he flew off leaving the burglars to the cops.

"Wow! I can't believe how cool this is!"

Sam continued through the clouds until he remembered something.

"Roderick!"

He quickly dropped back into the alley and pressed his Enermorpher's button again transforming back to normal.

Sam ran out of the alley way and found Roderick running up to him.

"Hey, *puff* Roderick" Sam said panting.

"Sam! Where've you been? You missed all the action" Roderick said.

"What do you mean?"

"How did you not see him? That blue guy flying around shooting lasers!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Somebody calling himself Mega Man."

Sam smiled and nodded, "Man that sounds sweet! Can't believe I missed it."

Roderick shrugged and looked at the clock.

"Aw, dang it! We're going to be late!"

Sam smiled and said, "Don't worry. I'll teach you how to sneak into class."

Roderick laughed as him and Sam got back in the car and drove down the street.

Sam looked down at his wrist again and smiled.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all" he thought to himself as they pulled their way into the school parking lot.

* * *

><p><em>Well... I hope you enjoyed! If there's anyone still there...or was anyone there in the first place...hello?<em>


	6. Epsilon

_Here's chapter 5! Sorry I've been gone for a while. _

_And to answer Jyn the Raccon's question. I'm not 100% sure how I feel about OCs or fan characters** however** if you tell me about your character and let me know about their personality and what not then I might be able to work them in some how but no guarntees!_

_So I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Sam sat down at the library computer and began to do some searching for answers.<p>

He knew some of the basic abilities his Enermorpher contained but what if there was more?

Sam pulled up a data base filled with military weapons technology as he tried to find the Enermorphers.

He found the name and clicked on the tab as a long list of different makes and models appeared.

"Great…" Sam thought as he looked down at his Enermorpher and looked around for some sort of identifying code or model name.

He then looked up and saw the glowing 'A' and decided to go out on a long shot.

"Alpha" he said as he clicked the option as the page started to load and pulled up a picture of his enermorpher appeared on the screen.

"Perfect."

Sam continued to look through the lists of weapons and extra technological advances his device contained.

The database listed off so much cool sounding stuff.

"Increased speed, strength, flexibility, and aerodynamics; charge shot, dash/boost, lock on sensor" Sam continued reading off all his advanced capabilities as he clicked the little picture of a printer in the top corner.

The printer next to the computer began to heat of as the list come out on the document.

Sam grabbed the document and proceeded to walk out of the library.

All of this was so much to take in for Sam, not to mention it was getting close to Christmas so he had even more to worry about.

Things seemed to be going smoothly until he heard sirens coming down the street.

He turned to see what looked like a police escort leading a limousine.

Sam let out a sigh of relief as he continued his way until he saw something.

A blur jumped of the roof of a building and landed on top of the limousine as an explosion went off.

"Oh shoot!"

Sam quickly looked around to see anyone to help but no one was around.

"ENERMORPH!"

Sam quickly transformed into Mega Man and proceeded towards the rising flames of the demolished vehicle.

Sam looked through the metal but nothing.

He quickly heard a noise coming through the smoke as he proceeded to make his way through as the smoke filled his nostrils and lungs.

Luckily for him his visor protected his eyes from the intoxicating fumes.

Sam squinted as he saw what looked like two figures through the smoke.

Sam made his way through as he saw what looked like a government agent being held up in the air by what appeared to be a teenager in black enermorpher armor and a black face plate covering his nose and mouth.

His hands were covered in armored gloves but instead of fingers he had long claws.

He brought his claws closer to the man's neck as he began to speak.

"Where is he?"

"I…don't *cough* know" the man said.

"You guys know something now tell me!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Didn't anybody ever teach you any manners" Sam said cockily as the clawed teen looked at him.

He dropped the government official as he let out his claws in the hand he was holding the man with.

"Who are you" the teen said coldly.

"My name is Mega Man, who in the heck are you?"

"Epsilon" the teen said as he stared daggers at Sam his eyes filled with anger but wonder at the same time, "you gonna cause trouble for me?"

Sam right hand changed into his buster as he pointed it at Epsilon.

"That depends, are you going to tell me what you were going to do to that guy."

"Nope" Epsilon quickly ran at Sam as he brought his arm back ready to claw him.

Sam quickly back flipped away as Epsilons claw got stuck in the pavement.

"Flexible was right" Sam thought as Epsilon ripped his claw out and proceeded to charge at Sam again.

Sam quickly fired three shots as Epsilon as he jumped out of the way of his claws.

Epsilon clawed his way through the laser blasts as he leapt on to Sam bringing his claw up to his neck.

Sam struggled under his grasp as the smoke was still weakening him as he felt as if he was about to pass out.

Epsilon retracted his claws as he heard helicopters begin to fly overhead.

"You are not my prey Mega Man; I let you go for now but stay out of my way."

Sam watched as Epsilon ran up to a building and began to climb it by digging his claws into the brick as he began to run over the rooftops.

The helicopters proceeded after Epsilon as Sam pulled him self-off of his back and forced himself to stand up.

He forced his way out of the smoke as he began to breathe in the fresh air.

He turned to see the government official lying on his back outside of the flames as an ambulance pulled up and proceeded to take the official in the back of the medical vehicle.

Sam turned to see news helicopters and police begin to crowd over the scene.

"Activate jet" Sam said as he flew off the ground and above the helicopters as he fled the scene.

Sam tried to find a safe place to land and turn back to normal but he turned to see a news chopper following him with a camera pointed straight at him.

"Shoot" Sam tried to think of something as he tried to shake the copter.

Sam proceeded to fly over the park and looked down to see a massive pond.

"Bingo" Sam proceeded to fly towards the pond in a nose dive as the copter pulled up in retreat.

Sam quickly hit the button as he transformed back to normal and landed into the water.

Luckily the pond was just deep enough to stop Sam from slamming into the base surface as he swam his way to the surface.

Sam popped out of the pond and swim his way to the pond shore.

He crawled out of the water and started to pant and wipe the sweat from his forehead.

He looked up at the sky as the sun began to set.

"Dang it, I'm going to be late" Sam exclaimed as he dragged himself up and ran towards home still dripping wet.

He made his way up to his home as he crawled his way up the fire escape up to his room.

He grabbed a towel from his dresser as he began to dry off.

"Epsilon" Sam wondered to himself.

"Who is he and why does he seem to have a beef against the government. I mean, besides taxes" Sam pulled off his wet t-shirt and jeans as he slipped on a white undershirt and slipped on a pair of shorts.

"One thing for certain, he looks like he wants to play hard ball" Sam thought as he lay on his bed and turned off the light.

"However, he can wait after a good night's sleep" Sam smirked to himself as he closed his eyes and started snoring.

* * *

><p>"Mr. President, Agent Wood was attacked today by another one of those Enermorph wearing freaks" said a man in a suit.<p>

The president sighed as he instructed the man to leave as he sat there alone in his office.

"Looks like you're having some trouble."

The president turned to see a teen wearing red Enermorpher armor.

The president slipped his finger under the desk as he was about to push the silent alarm.

The teens arm transformed into a Vulcan machine gun as he pointed it at the president's head.

"Now why would you want to do that?"

The president moved his hand and placed it on his desk.

"What do you want?"

"I want to give you something you really need."

"Just what is that exactly?"

"My services."

The president looked up at the boy standing there with no sign of joking anywhere.

"What kind of services?"

"You all know that you guys can't with stand any type of attack from a crazed Enermorpher wielding maniac. So, I want to be on your team."

"Now why would you want to do that?"

"This war has made me leave everything and everyone I care about behind. The sooner we stop this war, the sooner I get to go home, and the sooner you get the press off your back; with compensation for me of course."

"What exactly would you do?"

"Take out anyone I see with an Enermorpher; fast, easy, and simple."

The president looked outside his window at all the news vans and television reporters talking about how he's letting military grade weapons go free amongst the city.

"Deal."

The president held out his hand and shook the teen's hand.

"I never caught your name."

"My name" he said removing his vulcan, "is Delta."

* * *

><p><em>Wow! Who saw that coming? <em>

_To let you know Epsilon is sort of like the Bass of the series but what about Delta?_

_I guess you'll just have to wait to find out :)_

_Please review and leave suggestions or anything you think could make the story better._


	7. Beta

_CHAPTER 6!_

_Remember to review and tell me what you think! WARNING: This chapter contains massive amounts of awesome!_

* * *

><p>Sam woke up early the next morning as he quickly got himself cleaned up and slipped on his clothes.<p>

He grabbed his backpack and slipped on his sneakers.

As Sam made his way down stairs he listened in on the television report.

"Late yesterday evening, a government official was attacked by a black dressed teenager and was left with minor burns and bruises. The teenager was confirmed to have an Enermorpher, which is a dangerous military device that has been given to various people randomly throughout the world. Not much is known and many are after the most current most wanted by all government division, Albert Napalm. More footage was gathered by another teenager with an Enermorpher was fleeing the scene of the attack, reports are that the teen is calling himself Mega Man."

Sam smiled a little bit as he went into the kitchen to see his mom cooking at the stove.

"Well, good to see you Sam. I didn't hear you come in last night, why was that?"

Sam got a bit nervous as he tried to come up with something to tell her.

Sam couldn't tell her he was Mega Man, see would freak out and probably kill him for the pond stunt.

"Oh, uh, I um" Sam muttered. He was an awful liar when suddenly he heard the news report say something else.

"Mega Man has not been confirmed whether or not he is threat. He was supposedly the victor against a couple of bank robbers but his appearance at the crime scene causes assumptions and confusion throughout the local public and now everyone has the same question, Mega Man friend or foe?"

Sam turned off the television as he started thinking to himself.

"Do they really think I'm in on all this? I mean yeah, I have an Enermorpher but I'm not going around causing crime with it! I stopped those bank robbers and well…I guess I distracted Epsilon enough" Sam continued to think to himself when he heard tapping on the table behind him.

"Well" his mother asked.

"What?"

Sam's mom sighed as he looked at her son, "forget it, and just let me know where you are all right? I was worried about you last night but luckily I peeked into your room and saw you past out on your bed so I knew you were OK before I made any calls."

Sam rubbed the back of his head nervously; this was the last thing he needed, his mother getting clingy.

"I'm sorry mom. I'll try and make a more 'noticeable' appearance when I come home, OK?"

"Alright, but you better get moving. Oh, and I put fresh air in your tires, I saw they were running low."

Sam quickly grabbed an apple and bit into as he ran out to the garage.

"Thanks mom!"

Sam shut the door behind him as his mother shook her head and smiled.

"What am I going to do with that boy?"

* * *

><p>Sam pulled into the school parking lot as he put up his bike and chained it.<p>

He walked towards the entrance where he saw Roderick walking inside.

"Hey, Sam."

"Hey Roderick" Sam said looking around.

"Hey, where's Amy?"

"I don't know, she wasn't here yesterday either" Roderick said shrugging.

"Do you think she's sick?"

"No, she would've pumped herself full of medication and forced her way through at least half the day" Sam said taking one last glance at the parking lot.

"Maybe I should go see her after school" Sam said.

"Why" Roderick said in a mocking tone, "is it because you love her?"

Sam instantly started blushing and looked away.

"No! It's just that it's really strange for Amy to miss school and I want to make sure she's alright."

"Because you love her" Roderick teased.

Sam hit him in the arm, "shut up."

Roderick and Sam both smiled as they both walked into the school hallway to class.

* * *

><p>Sam started riding his bike down the street towards Amy's house as he continued down the street.<p>

Whether he wanted to admit or not Sam did have a huge crush on Amy.

She was the first friend Sam ever had and didn't pick on him when he was younger.

They grew up together but Sam had liked her from the moment he saw her, he just hoped she was alright.

Amy might have to be taking care of herself if she was sick which would really stink.

Amy usually had to take care of herself in general but being ill made everything ten times worse.

Sam knew Amy's parents and they were nice but they were very neglectful and always away on business so Amy was alone a lot of the time.

Sam snapped back to reality as he pulled up to be home but something seemed to be off.

He slowly walked up to the door and knocked his knuckle against the door once gently as the door swung open.

"Uh oh" Sam thought to himself as he started running towards Amy's room.

He found her door as he knocked again, but no answer.

Sam knocked one more time but still no answer.

"Amy! It's Sam! You OK?"

No response was heard as Sam swung her door open.

He looked around but saw something strange they looked like blade cuts on the window sill as Sam started sweating bullets.

Sam looked around the room as he tried to find some answers, anything that might tell him where Amy went or was possibly taken.

Suddenly he heard a noise coming from down stairs and it sounded like it was coming up.

Sam quickly slipped into Amy's closet, "ENERMORPH!"

Sam quickly transformed into Mega Man and cracked the door to see who was coming up.

Something come into his view as he saw what looked like another Enermorpher!

Sam quickly dashed out of the closet and aimed his buster at the stranger when suddenly his eyes widened.

It was a girl; she had long blonde hair and had pink armor.

Sam was about to let his guard down until he saw something in her hand it looked like, "a metal blade" Sam muttered to himself.

Before he could react he felt the blade strike his chest plate as he was knocked out the window.

"Activate jet" Sam's jets kicked in as he stopped from slamming into the ground.

He saw the girl leap out of the window as she landed onto a closed dumpster and started fleeing.

"Hey, get back here" Sam called out as he started to chase after her.

Sam followed her until he lost sight of her as he took in his surroundings.

He was surrounded by trees and other types of foliage as he assumed he was in the forest section of the park.

Sam tried to think of something he could use to find her because right now he was at the perfect place for an ambush from the treetops.

"Wait, that's it's" Sam thought to himself as he started looking in to the top of the trees.

With the sun shining bright the Enermorphers metals should reflect and give off some sort of shine.

He kept searching when he saw it.

He fired into the canopy as he saw the girl fall onto the grassy floor.

She quickly shot up as she fired more metal blades at Sam.

With his dash he quickly evaded the blades as he decided to try something he hadn't before.

"CHARGE SHOT" Sam called out as his buster started to glow as he felt energy starting to surge into his arm as he aimed.

He fired the shot as a large blast of energy escaped his buster and hit the girl head on.

Sam started to run up but he saw something emerging from the energy blast as three large blades came charging at him. He dodged one but the others slashed him in the arm and on his opposite shoulder.

His armor mostly protected him but he could feel the cut on his skin.

Sam gritted his teeth in pain but he knew she was still there.

Suddenly he saw he lunge at him as they were now in hand in hand trying to push one or the other one down.

"Where is she?"

The girl was still weak from the blast put was still fighting back.

"What are you talking about?"

"The girl who lives in that house, where is she?"

Sam watched something sparked in her eyes, but it was hard to tell due to her visor.

"How do you know her?"

"That's not the question!"

Sam watched as she pushed him away and pushed her button on her Enermorpher.

His eyes widened as he saw, "Amy?"

He watched Amy pant but weakly shake her head yes.

"How…how do you know my name?"

Sam pushed the button on his Enermorpher revealing himself to Amy as she slipped her fingers over her mouth.

"Sam?"

He nodded nervously as they both just stared at each other.

"Well, this is awkward" Sam said rubbing the back of his head.

Amy giggled a little but then noticed the cuts on his arm and shoulder.

"Oh, Sam I'm so sorry" she said.

Sam looked at his wounds as the bleed, "it's not that bad."

"Come on" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him towards her home.

* * *

><p>"So, you're Mega Man" Amy said rubbing alcohol on his wounds.<p>

Sam flinched in pain from the sting but the air swept over his wounds as they cooled, "you bet."

"Sam, I really am sorry. You just scared me when you jumped out of nowhere, what were you doing here anyway?"

Sam blushed as he spoke, "well, you hadn't been at school for the past few days and I was worried about you."

Amy looked up at him at this and blushed as well, "you were worried about me?"

"Yeah" Sam said looking down at her wrist.

"I see you got stuck with one of them as well."

"Yeah, that's why I wasn't at school. I was trying to figure out about this thing and figure out what it does."

"I think you got that down packed."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to have to come up with a name for myself like you did" she said looking down at her Enermorpher.

"Why not Beta?"

"Beta?"

"Yeah, that's the model that you have, I have the Alpha model but I already come up with my name before I knew that."

"Beta, I like it. It's got a ring to it."

She smiled at him as she wrapped a gauze bandage around his arm and shoulder.

"Thanks" Sam said covering his shoulder pack with his shirt.

"What's your mom going to say?"

"Don't worry about her, I'll just tell her…um…dang I'm really bad at lying. Hopefully my shirt will keep it hidden."

Amy giggled a little but slowly frowned.

"I'm really am sorry Sam."

"Will you stop apologizing; I'm the one who shot you with a plasma beam."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Sam looked over at the clock and saw the time.

"Man I better get moving" Sam said getting up.

"Sam" Amy called out as he was about to leave.

"Thanks" she said blushing.

"For what?"

"Checking on me" Amy started blushing a little bit harder as Sam did as well.

"No problem."

Sam got on his bike and started riding towards home.

* * *

><p>Sam put his bike back in the garage.<p>

"Hey mom I'm home" Sam said opening the door and shutting it behind him.

"Hey Sam" his mom called out from the kitchen.

"Let put up my bag and I'll be right back for dinner."

"Alright just hurry."

Sam ran upstairs and slipped his bag of as he heard something.

He looked down at his Enermorpher as he saw something appear on his screen.

"Beta Blade" Sam read off as two buttons were on the bottom.

'Accept' or 'Decline' Sam stared confused.

He then remembered about taking weapons from people you defeat.

Sam thought about it a moment but hit 'accept' as he felt his arm burn again.

He looked down as it said 'COMPLETE'.

"Sam hurry up your food's getting cold!"

"OK mom!"

Sam ran down stairs shutting his door behind him.

He fixed on crisis but he knew there was going to be many more.

* * *

><p><em>So Amy is like the 'Roll' of the series and Mega Man's got his first weapon.<em>

_Trust me, more crazy fun action is on it's way!_


	8. Christmas Brawl

_I decided to whip up a little Christmas chapter, and to let everyone reading know next chapter I will be debuting Jyn the Raccoon's OC so I hope you guys enjoy!_

* * *

><p>Sam slept heavily as the night air swept over the city.<p>

If there was one thing Sam loved it was sleep, very relaxing and calm.

Probably the best thing about sleeping is the quiet, well at least that's the way it was supposed to be.

Sam awoke from a loud crashing sound outdoors as his eyes shot open.

He leapt out of bed and looked outside his window trying to find the source of the explosion.

Sam squinted as he saw a figure running down the street with large bags on his back.

"Either Santa lost his sleigh or I have something to worry about."

Sam hung outside the windowsill and dropped into his backyard as his body shot up in pain.

"Man, how did Mach do this so easily" Sam thought to himself as he leapt over his fence and chased after the figure.

As I got farther I saw a hole in side of what looked to be an automotive garage.

"Yep, not Santa" Sam said as he rushed down the street in pursuit.

Sam started to feel a sharp pain in his feet as he looked down and saw that he did have any shoes on and he was running down a concrete sidewalk.

"Just hope it doesn't snow."

Sam watched the figure duck into an alley way as he slowly looked around the corner and saw someone he really didn't want to see again.

"Epsilon" Sam mumbled to himself as he quickly pushed the button on his Enermorpher and gave the command.

"ENERMORPH!"

Sam felt the armor cover his body as he wiped out his buster and aimed it at Epsilon as he turned to Mega Man giving the death glare.

Epsilon wiped out his claws as he dropped the bags and faced Mega Man.

"What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing with those bags that look to be stolen."

"Get out of here you don't want to get in my way. I told you I don't have to defeat you but if you stand in my way I must!"

Sam just stood there a little confused but still on guard.

He watched as Epsilon brought his arm back, "I'll take your silence as a no."

Sam barley dodged Epsilon's claw as he turned to slash again.

Sam ducked as Epsilon's claw barley missed his face as he shot a couple of shots at Epsilon.

The shots hit him head on as he was knocked a little back.

Epsilon shuck himself out of it, "I'm done playing games!"

Sam watched as Epsilon began to get a greenish glow around him as he called out, "PLASMA CLAW!"

Suddenly the end of his claws peeled back revealing long green strands of plasma formed into the shape of claws.

Epsilon leapt up as he charged downward at Sam going for the kill.

"Now's better than never" Sam thought as he called out, "CHARGE SHOT!"

Sam's buster released a large blast of blue energy knocking Epsilon into a brick wall.

Epsilon dragged himself up and went into a frenzy slashing every which of way as Sam felt a couple land on his chest plate and knock him back.

Sam decided he was going to need a little bit more fire power, "BETA BLADE!"

Sam's buster changed shape as he felt a sensation surge through his armor.

Sam didn't hesitate as he fired a couple of blades at Epsilon.

Epsilon dodged most but plenty still slashed into his armor.

Sam watched as Epsilon weakly forced himself up and turned his claws back to normal.

"Dude, this will be a lot easier if you just stay down."

"I can't, I can't quit" Epsilon said forcing himself just to stand.

"Why? What's in that bag that's so important?"

"Did you even realize where we are fighting?"

Sam turned to see they were next to an orphanage and a rundown one at that.

"Why were you coming here?"

Epsilon opened the bag and showed it to be filled with cash.

"This is the orphanage's money, it was stolen by a bunch of thieves and I was returning it to them!"

Sam felt awful now; he just tried to beat up a guy bringing money to bunch of homeless kids.

"You know, I'll never get you. First time we meet your threatening the lives of government agents and know you're bringing money to helpless orphans."

Sam couldn't tell Epsilon's expression due to his face plate but he could tell he thought he was smiling but it was a stretch.

"You're not gonna stay outta my way are you" Epsilon said tying the bag back shut.

"I guess not" Sam said as he was about to leave.

"Wait Mega Man" Epsilon called out as Sam turned, "this never happened; next time we meet I won't hesitate to fight back."

Sam smirked, "wouldn't have it any other way."

Sam turned and flew towards his home as he crawled into his window and turned off his armor.

Sam crawled back into bed as he thought to himself.

"I guess Christmas really does bring out the best in people, even cold hearted Epsilon."

Sam closed his eyes as he felt his consciousness slowly slipping.

"Know if only I could get Amy under the mistletoe."

* * *

><p><em>Awww, Epsilon's not all bad but why does he do what he does? All will be revealed soon! Also check out my new story "The Blue Blur" if you want!<em>

_Merry Christmas everybody!_


	9. Phi

_I'M REALLY SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG!_

_But, what's really special is that Jyn-the-Racoon's OC is joining the fight!_

_So what's in store...let's take a look!_

* * *

><p>Amy and Sam walked down the hallway as noise and conversations continued to spread around them.<p>

Things were still a bit awkward between the two because the last time they were really taking with each other was right after they were fighting.

It's not easy to start up a casual conversation with someone right after you tried to slice their arm off or blast them into next year.

They were still friends but they didn't know what to say to one another about the whole ordeal.

Sam slowly sighed and turned to his friend.

"Listen Amy, I…" Sam started to speak until Amy cut him off.

"Sam you don't need to say anything OK, I understand about what happened and I am still really sorry about your arm."

Sam still had a slight pain in his arm but he didn't think it was all that bad to begin with.

He luckily came up with an excuse for his mother, telling her he fell of his bike.

"Amy you don't need to apologize anymore, it's just I really don't know what to say or do. It looks like were still stuck with these things no matter what and as long as we got them, we might as well use them."

Amy smiled at Sam and replied, "I guess you're right."

"What are we going to do about Roderick though?"

Sam shrugged at Amy's question and thought to himself.

He never really thought about what he was going to tell him or if he even had to.

"I say we burn that bridge when we come to it, but right now I think he's better off not knowing."

She nodded in agreement when suddenly her phone started vibrating as she pulled it out.

"Sorry Sam, but I've gotta go" Amy said sliding her phone back in her pocket.

"What are you going to do?"

"The office asked to me to show around a new student today."

"New student?"

"Yeah, her name's Jessie Ayers and she is supposed to be insanely smart!"

"Cool. Well, I'll see you around Amy."

Sam was about to walk away until Amy grabbed his wrist, "wait."

Amy brushed her hair out of her eyes as she smiled, "thanks for being so understanding about all this."

"No problem Amy" Sam said smiling.

* * *

><p>Sam and Roderick sat down at a lunch table as Sam sighed with relief.<p>

"Man! Class was so boring I thought it would never end."

"How would you know you slept the whole time?"

"Well, I guess I dreamed class was boring" Sam said biting into his apple.

"Hey, where's Amy?"

"Amy was showing around the new kid, Jessie Ayers."

"Jessie Ayers, I've heard about her but I haven't seen her."

"Me either, I wonder what she's like."

"Hey there's Amy" Roderick said waving at her.

Sam watched as Amy walked towards their table with a girl following behind her.

Roderick's eyes nearly jumped out of his head when he saw her.

She was dressed in a white sweater and a jean skirt with long red hair that was kept in a bun.

Amy and she sat down in front of Sam and Roderick as Roderick's face started to blush.

"Hey guys this is Jessie. Jessie this is Sam and Roderick" Amy said introducing them to each other.

Jessie shyly waved at them both and softly spoke, "hi."

Sam waved back but Roderick seemed to be frozen.

Sam elbowed Roderick knocking him out of his trance.

"What, huh, oh um…hello" Roderick said a little flustered.

Jessie giggled a little bit at his reaction.

"So Jessie, how do ya like it here" Sam said biting into his apple.

"Most of it's been really good" she said shyly.

"What's the bad part?"

Suddenly a paper airplane landed on their table narrowly avoiding their lunches.

Sam followed the location of the planes departure and he knew who it was immediately.

It was a croup of jerks, just your typical trouble makers with filthy mouths and attitudes.

"Don't worry about them, they're just a bunch of jerks" Sam said as he watched Jessie crumble up the piece of paper that had the word 'LOSER' written on it.

"Yeah, don't worry about them they do that to everyone" Roderick said.

"It's ok, it's no different than my old school" she said looking down.

Sam glared over at them angrily, "somebody should put them in their place."

"You're right Sam, they should" Amy said.

* * *

><p>Roderick and Sam walked down the hallway as Roderick continued to rave.<p>

"Man, I can't stand those guys! How can they be such jerks?"

"Can it Roderick, you just think she's hot."

"What!" Roderick became flustered again.

"But, you are right someone should do something about them."

Suddenly the bell rang as Roderick waved bye and ran off to his next class.

Sam walked down the hall heading towards his next class when suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Hey Jessie" Sam said turning around.

"Hey, um, do you know where the library is?"

"Yeah, just down that hallway on your left. You can't miss it" Sam said trying to perk her up.

"Thanks" she said quietly as she walked past him until Sam grabbed her shoulder.

"Jessie doesn't worry about them" Sam said.

"I know I shouldn't but it's hard to not let it get to you" she said sighing.

"Just stand up to them, show him whose boss!"

"You think that'll work?"

"Heck yeah, if you put enough power into it."

She smiled and said, "thanks Sam. I see why Amy likes you so much."

Sam smiled back as he walked down the hallway heading to his next class.

* * *

><p>Sam sat his head on his arms as he was trying to force himself to stay awake.<p>

He was about to drift off until he heard it.

Sirens started blaring, "WARNING, WARNING, HOSTILE DETECTED ON CAMPUS! LOCK DOWN INITEATED!"

Teachers and students were trying to calm the commotion as Sam took the opportunity to slip out of the class room.

He found a vacant janitors closet as he slipped inside and activated, "ENERMORPH!"

Sam busted out of the closet as Mega Man and started to search for the commotion.

It didn't take him long to find the source, a purple enermorpher.

Sam recognized the victim as the lead member of the jerk clan with the rest of his clan.

The attacker was wearing purple armor and a red cape wrapped around their neck covering their nose and mouth.

"Now what are you going to do" she said in a menacing voice.

"Le..leave every…one alone" he said gasping for breath.

Sam was tempted to ignore it and let them get their just deserts but it would go against his whole superhero thing.

Sam wiped out his buster and aimed at her, "I like what you've got going on here, but unfortunately I'm going to have to make you stop."

She dropped him as tiny shuriken instantly appeared in her finger tips, "you will not interfere in my plans."

"Sorry but I've gotta" Sam said as he fired a blast at her as she vanished.

"What?"

Sam started searching around but no sign.

"Ninjitsu, Phi's special ability, comes in handy" she heard her voice when suddenly he felt sharp pain in his back.

He turned and pulled metal blades from his back, luckily it only pierced his armor and didn't slice through his skin.

"Wait" Sam thought to himself as a scanner slid in front of his eye, "infer red."

Sam started to scan when suddenly he saw he figure hidden as he fired blindly.

The shot hit her making her fall to the ground as more blades continued to fly at Sam.

Sam narrowly dodged them as he fired more shots.

She leapt up into the air dodging the blasts as she swung her arm and tons of kunai knifes began to fly at him.

"Whoa!"

Sam charged his buster as he fired it deflecting the majority of the knifes.

The buster shot also landed a direct hit on her knocking her down on to the floor.

Sam watched as her scarf unraveled as she fell on her side about to pass out.

He walked up to her still in his armor as he knelt down to see his offender.

"Jessie?"

She panted heavily as he eyes started to water, "please, please don't."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't hurt me, I didn't want to hurt them or anything. I just wanted to scare them, so they wouldn't push anyone around anymore."

Sam felt sympathy and believed her as he sighed, "it's Ok Jessie. I'm not going to hurt you."

"Who are you?"

Sam was reluctant to transform to normal in case anyone else came by.

"It's me Sam" he said grabbing her scarf handing it to her.

"Really? Wow, it's amazing what a helmet can do."

Sam chuckled as he helped her up as she transformed back to normal as her armor and scarf disappeared.

"I know I told you to stand up for yourself, but I think you took it a little bit to far."

"Yeah, do you forgive me?"

"Why wouldn't I" Sam said with a smirk.

Sam heard footsteps coming from down the hall as Sam grabbed Jessie's wrist, "Find a classroom and hide."

"Thanks Sam, I won't do it again."

Sam watched as SWAT guards and officers filled the hallways.

"Mega Man, you're the hostile?"

"What! No, I stopped the real hostile but they got away."

"Why am I finding this hard to swallow" said the lead guard.

"What do you mean?"

"You always seem to show up whenever there's a little disaster like this and always seem to pin it on someone else."

"Get real, I'm the hero" Sam said.

"Your off for now but I'm keeping my eye on you" he said turning the guards the other way leaving as the sirens died off.

Sam ran back into the janitor's closet as he turned back to normal.

As Sam slipped out into the hallway with crowds of people filling them as he ran into Amy.

"Sam! What happened, I tried to sneak out and investigate but I couldn't get a free moment."

"I'll explain later but right now I think things are really starting to heat up around here."

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger! Leave suggestions or ideas and don't forget REVIEW! Please...<em>

_Also, with Jyn-the-Racoon's permission, Jessie Ayers might become a, how you say, regular?_

_See ya, hopefully soon._


	10. Gamma

_Next chapter!_

_Also, thanks to Jyn the Racoon. Jessie Ayers is now a main stream character! So enjoy!_

* * *

><p>After all of the events of that day everyone decided to send us home so the authorities could conduct a search for any clues.<p>

Sam and Amy followed the rest of their class out of the school building were crowds of students were all hanging outside either waiting for their ride or deciding where to hang out now that they had some extra free time.

Sam and Amy looked around until they found Roderick and Jessie talking near his car.

"Hey Roderick" Sam called over.

"Don't you 'hey Roderick' me!"

Sam raised an eyebrow, "what's got you riled up?"

Suddenly Roderick grabbed Sam's wrist as he pulled up his shirt sleeve.

"This is what's got me riled up" Roderick said pointing to Sam's enermorpher.

Now that everything clicked Sam understood what was wrong.

"Roderick, how did you find out?"

"Jessie, I've known her for one day and she's already more honest than you!"

"Jessie! You told him?"

"I'm sorry, I thought he would know since he's your best friend" Jessie said nervously.

"Roderick, just calm down OK, I'm in on it to" Amy said pointing to her wrist.

"Oh great, you too?"

"Dude, it's not like I wasn't going to tell you. This isn't something that you just come out with like an everyday conversation" Sam said trying to calm his friend.

Roderick took a deep breath and sighed, "Sorry man, it's just that I thought I wouldn't be the last to know, but I see your point; I wouldn't know how to tell you either."

"It's cool man" Sam said relieved to have diverted a crisis.

"Yeah, but everything else isn't" Amy said worriedly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean this enermorpher crisis; it's going out of control!"

"Amy's right, one of the reason's I moved from my old town is because of an enermorpher fight I got into; and trust me that guy meant business" Jessie said.

"Did you stop him?"

"No, I mean this guy was relentless and he already has defeated many others."

"Well as long as he doesn't follow us here I don't think that should be an issue" Sam said confidently.

"Either way we don't need to stress over this now" Amy said, "it'll just drive us insane."

"Yeah, let's just forget about all this for now. We've got an extra three hours of freedom than we normally would've, why don't we all just hang out like normal teenagers?"

"Not a bad idea man, I heard they're showing the new Mission Impossible on matinee. We can make it we go now."

"Sounds great, what about you guys?"

"Sure, what about you Jessie?"

"Are you sure you guys want me to come? After all the trouble I've caused I thought you guys be ticked."

"You kidding? We wouldn't be out early if it wasn't for you" Sam said with a smirk.

"All right then" Jessie smiled as they piled into Roderick's car and headed off.

Meanwhile a figure watches them from the shadows.

"Have you found the target" a static voice said.

"Yes, but she's been defeated. However, I think I found a new more interesting target. He has the 'ALPHA' model and he's calling himself 'Mega Man'."

"Ah, so he's faring well. Have your fun with him but I have special plans for that one so go easy" the voice said again.

"So, beaten but not bruised" the figure said with a smirk.

"Precisely."

* * *

><p>Sam waved bye to Roderick as he drove away into the night.<p>

Sam walked up to his front door and walked in shutting it behind him.

"Hey honey" came his mother from the kitchen.

"Hey mom, sorry I'm late but I hung out with the gang after school."

"That's fine but what happened today?"

"Oh, just a scare. Some sort of robo fight again" Sam said nervously.

"Alright then" she said falling hook line and sinker.

"Well, I'm going to get ready for bed mom. G'night" Sam said heading upstairs.

"Good night Sam" his mother called smiling.

* * *

><p>Sam softly snored as the moon shone over his sleeping form.<p>

Sam rolled over trying to find his pillow but was startled when he felt some where unfamiliar.

He shot up realizing he was outside in the middle of a rock quarry where he was laying on the ground.

"What the…" Sam thought until he heard a sinister voice behind him.

"You know, you're a very heavy sleeper."

Sam turned to see a teenager wearing brown colored enermorpher armor with some sort of containers on his shoulders and a sly smirk.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the hunter and you're my prey" he said getting in a fighting stance.

"I was looking more for a name but knowing that you're against me is just as good" Sam said pushing his button.

"ENERMORPH!"

Sam transformed into Mega Man as he readied his buster.

"You think that crappy pea shooter can stop me?"

"At least I have a weapon, where's yours?"

He smirked as his containers on his shoulders opened and revealed missile launchers.

"Oh, uh…forget what I said and I'm just going to" Sam was cut off by about eighteen rockets firing at him.

Sam quickly shot the missiles as one strayed and detonated to his left knocking him back.

Gritting his teeth he stood as he fired his mega buster again this time heading for the figure.

The blast hit him head on but it didn't do any damage.

"What?"

Sam fired a charge shot and watched as it exploded on impact.

"It barely made a scratch" Sam thought to himself.

The figure popped his knuckles as he smirked again.

"My turn" Sam watched as his arm cannon was released resembling an RBG.

"Oh crap!"

The figure fired his blaster as a ball of energy locked onto Sam as he tried to avoid the beam.

Sam fired a couple of shots at the beam as he rand but unfortunately it wasn't strong enough.

The beam finally caught up as it detonated piercing Sam's armor.

The figure walked up to Sam as he grabbed him by the neck and held him up.

"I would finish you now but my master has reasons for you to live" he said sinisterly.

"Who…who are you?"

"Remember, when your work is done your enermorpher will belong to me; Gamma."

Sam shot up from his bed sweating heavily as he felt his entire body ache.

"Was that just a dream" Sam thought to himself.

Sam suddenly felt a severe pain on his side as he walked over to his mirror and looked at a large bruise.

"That wasn't a dream, it was a living nightmare!"

* * *

><p><em>Dun Dun Dun!<em>

_What happens next?_

_Tell me your prediction and i'll give you a little hint._

_Someone/thing from Chapter: Epsilon and no it's not Epsilon._

_Not yet anyway... anyway remember to review and comment._


	11. Delta Pt 1

_OH MY GOSH! I'M REEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAALLY SORRY TO KEEP EVERYONE WAITING! But school must be done, unfortunately, but free time allowed my to give you all this!_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

><p>Sam walked over to his friend's lunch table as he sat down as his head rested on his hands.<p>

"Dude, you OK" Roderick asked.

"Yeah, just a rough night that's all."

Sam didn't want to bring up anything about Gamma, if Jessie heard that her enemy had found their town then she might freak.

Amy shifted her gaze over to the other side of the lunchroom where the local police were talking to a couple of the teachers.

"Man everybody's still worried about the lockdown" Jessie said a little frightened.

"Don't sweat it OK" Sam said yawning slightly.

"There just swarming around because nothing else seems to happen in this town."

"Yeah, besides for freaky half human bots wrecking the city" Roderick said as Sam and Amy glared at him.

"I mean of course except you guys, I mean you're the heroes!"

Sam rolled his eyes and yawned again.

"If only the cops understood that, some still think Mega Man is a semi-friendly terrorist."

"Well, at least we know the truth" Jessie said smiling.

"Or at least some of it" Sam thought to himself.

There were a lot of things that he still didn't know like just how was he going to stop Dr. Napalm, what side was Epsilon on, why was Gamma so strong, and why are math teachers the spawn of the devil?

"Well, at least that's all I've got to worry about" Sam thought aloud.

"Huh" Amy asked.

"Oh, nothing" Sam said as he started to lull off to sleep.

"Oh no you don't" Amy said nudging him in the side.

Sam held back a small screech as she hit his bruise.

"We need to get you awake or this will be a long day for the both of us."

Sam sighed as Amy dragged him off to his next class as she was almost dragging his unconscious sleeping body while Roderick and Jessie laughed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a young man with long brown hair drove into town as he parked his motorcycle into a parking space and slid off the bike.<p>

He took off his helmet and walked into a hotel reception lobby.

His brown hair was spiked in the front with his hair hanging down his neck.

He wore a black tee tucked into his dark jeans with slits in the knees and with and red sneakers.

Over his black tee we wore a brown vest and a pair of black sunglasses rested on his head with red lenses covering his eyes.

He walked over to the reception desk and smiled to the girl.

"Hello, I was wondering if my reservation got put through?"

"Oh yes sir, um, what was the name under" the reception girl asked trying to focus on her work and not the guys arm muscles.

He smirked playfully, "it's not under a name. It's been reserved by a…Colson I believe."

"Wait, you're supposed to be the big government guest."

"Right on the nose love" he said slyly.

She smiled and giggled as she handed him his room key as he headed towards the hallway.

He found the room and plopped down his satchel.

Suddenly as sound from his wrist went off.

"Crud" he thought as he looked at his wrist.

His watch was setting off a timed alarm that was displaying a "CALL" message.

He pulled out his cell and used speed dial #1 as it began to ring.

"Well, you actually called on time for once" the voice on the other side spoke.

"Yeah well I don't see why I need to call so often. I mean, haven't I already proved my trust worthiness?"

"It's not that but you are required to keep in touch because of…well, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, don't trust the guy with robotic armor that's stopped what is it about seven menaces to society."

"Listen, you know why you're their just do your job."

"Fine," he said as he hung up his phone.

"Lousy agents, I have to be monitored just because I have more power than their tanks in my right arm."

He sat down at the small table and set out his small file packet, "better see who I'm supposed to take out this time."

As he opened the packet he was surprised to see it wasn't elimination but a recon mission instead.

"Mission Objective: observe target and assets; it's loyalty and purpose, sounds easy enough."

He slid his shades off and smirked, "can't wait to meet you, Mega Man."

* * *

><p>"Come on Sam, just drink it" Amy said shoving a cup of coffee in his hand.<p>

"Why" Sam wined to his friend.

"Because if you don't I'm going to have to drag your sorry but around all day."

"You know I probably wouldn't be so tired if you made me come to school so early."

"Well with you it's either early, late, or never!"

"Funny" Sam mocked, "I'm sorry but I don't think anything is going to keep me awake today."

Suddenly a large sound went off as the whole building shook.

"What was that" Amy exclaimed.

"I don't know but that sure as heck woke me up" Sam said as he looked over at the cops.

"That's strange" Sam said.

"What" Amy asked as she looked over.

"They're not doing anything."

Sure enough the police just stood looking in the direction of the sound as one officer had his hand to his ear piece.

"You don't think they want to lure me out into the open do you?"

"I don't know but would the police really be that willing to lure you out to set off an explosion?"

"Well I better see and find out" Sam said.

"Cover for me" he said as he ran out of the cafeteria.

"Crud the cops are covering all the exits" Sam said as he quickly tried to look for a way out.

"Except" Sam thought as he quickly ran into an old locker room that wasn't used by the team anymore.

On the room there was an opening that led to a tunnel outside.

"This is so cliché but this is my only shot."

Sam quickly pushed the button, "ENERMORPH!"

Sam's armor covered his body as he activated his rocket soles and launched up the tunnel.

"Oh, crap" Mega Man called out as he saw a quick spinning fan in the line of flight.

"Wait a sec" he thought as he selected a mark on his buster.

"Phi Fade" he called out as his body disappeared and became intangible as he passed right through.

He quickly flashed to normal after fazing through the fan as his energy lowered a bit.

"Man that's useful but it sure takes a lot out of you" he panted as he emerged floating above the roof.

"Alright, let's find this punk" he thought as he flew of in the direction of the sound.

* * *

><p><em>Cliffhanger!<em>

_I PROMISE I WON'T TAKE THIS LONG NEXT TIME...really I mean it._

_Better study for ugh...BIOLOGY :(_


	12. Delta Pt 2

_I SWEAR THIS STORY WILL NEVER BE DISCONTINUED! I'M GOING TO FINISH IT NO MATTER WHAT! _

_Sorry, lost my composure there but I'm back and ready to bless you all with another MM: A Chapter continuing the Delta story line._

_So without further delay here it is!_

* * *

><p>Mega Man flew as fast as he could and rapidly approached the sight of the explosion.<p>

He cut off his jets as he landed at the sight were a small crated had been created.

He looked around and couldn't find anyone around.

"Infrared" he thought as his visor began trying to scan for heat signatures.

He scanned the entire area and couldn't pick up a thing.

Suddenly he heard a sound behind him as he quickly jerked his head around trying to find something or someone.

However, his scan turned up negative as he switched off his scanner and scratched his head in curiosity.

"Excuse me" said someone tapping Mega Man's shoulder as he quickly jerked around and saw an older teen dressed in red enermorpher armor.

"You looking for me" asked the teen smirking.

"I should be asking you, pretty desperate to set off an explosion to lure me out."

"Yeah, sorry about the dramatic ordeal. That's just our government for you" he said acting surprisingly natural for someone who's supposedly his enemy.

"Let's cut out the pleasantries and get down to the fight" Mega Man said switching out to his buster.

"Now why does there have to be a fight?"

Mega Man looked at him confused but still kept his buster aimed in case of a trap.

"Why don't we just have a chat," Delta said pointing Mega Man's buster away from him.

He retracted his buster as his hand took its place, "you mean as allies?"

"No, not yet anyhow. Right now, think of us as business associates" he said extending his hand.

Mega Man extended his as he shoke it raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Oh come on know, if I was going to attack you I wouldn't be talking to you; I'd be shooting you instead" Delta said jokingly; "Besides my orders are to interrogate not engage."

"Alright, so what do you want to know?"

"First of all, whose side are you on?"

"I'm on the right side, how about you?"

"I thought I was asking the questions, and the right side is a bit of a vague answer" Delta said getting a little impatient.

"I thought we were business associates, so what business are we working for" Mega Man said.

"That information is classified."

"Yeah, like I didn't see that one coming."

"This is getting us nowhere I'm afraid, so I'm going to offer this once. Register yourself with my division and stop this little vigilante thing you've got going on and work for us."

"Why, so I can become a government lackey. No thanks man, I do this my way or no way" Mega Man said firmly.

"I'm afraid you've left me no other choice" Delta said bringing out his Vulcan.

"What happened to your 'don't engage the enemy' orders?"

"I never said I always followed orders, but when I do they lose no matter what."

"Not today they don't" Mega Man said pulling out his buster.

Delta began firing rapid shots as Mega Man quickly slid to cover.

He peered from over the edge and fired a few shots before receiving another round of plasma shots.

Delta's shots flew over Mega Man's head as Mega Man's shots whizzed right past Delta.

Mega Man leapt over the rock pile he was ducking near and quickly switched his weapon.

"Beta Blade" he shouted as he fired out a round of blades.

Most of them missed except for one that Delta caught in his hand.

"So, you have taken other weapons. Not bad but try this on for size" he called out as his Vulcan barrels swapped out for a long red blade.

Delta charged after Mega Man as he dodged the slash but not lucky enough for the side swipe that got his bruised side as he called out in pain.

Mega Man fell on his good side holding his other in anguish as his blood was leaking.

Delta slowly walked over Vulcan aimed at Mega Man.

"You give up" he asked as he looked down and saw his wound.

"Crud, are you OK?"

"Why do you care" Mega Man asked as Delta helped his up.

"We may have to fight, but that doesn't mean were enemies do we?"

Mega Man chuckled, "you don't make a lick of sense but you're not that bad."

"I'll make you a deal, I'll let you go this time but after you're at 100% you're going down alright?"

Mega Man smirked, "not if I take you out first."

Delta laughed, "see ya around Mega Man. I look forward to it."

Delta hit a button on his Enermorpher and he quickly vanished in a flash of light.

Mega Man suddenly heard his phone vibrate as he switched on his helmet comm system.

"Hello?"

"Sam! It's Amy, do you need help? Where are you?"

"Calm down, meet me at my place I'm heading there now and tell Roderick to get there when he's got the chance."

"Alright, are you OK? You sound weak…" Amy said worried.

"I'll see you in a bit" Sam said ending his call as he activated his jets.

* * *

><p>Sam landed down in an alleyway as he turned back to normal.<p>

He stumbled into his front yard were Amy was.

"Sam!"

She quickly rushed over to him and helped him into his house.

Amy set Sam down on his couch as she grabbed the first aid kit.

Grabbing the wound cleaner she sprayed it on his wound causing Sam to hiss in pain.

"Sorry" Amy said, "he did this to you?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't trying to draw blood. This guy was weird, he didn't even want to fight at first he just wanted me to join some government group."

"Did you do it" Amy asked putting a bandage over his wound.

"Would I have fought him if I did?"

"Good to see you're still sarcastic" Amy said closing the medical box.

"What no lollipop?"

Amy smiled but noticed something the bruise around his wound.

"You didn't get that bruise in this fight, when did you get that?"

"Last night actually" Sam said.

"What? Why didn't you tell us?"

"It was the guy that was after Jessie, I didn't want to worry her."

"Oh" Amy said sitting next to him in silence for a while.

"Uh, Amy" Sam said.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, I mean it."

"It was no problem Sam, just a wound…"

"No, not just for the wound. For everything" Sam said blushing.

Amy's cheeks went to a deep shade of pink as she replied, "it was nothing really. You would've done it for me too."

"Yeah, I would've" Sam said gently laying his hand over hers.

Amy went from pink to red as she blushed deeply.

Sam and Amy had just stared at each other for a while.

Suddenly, Roderick stormed in "Sam! I got here as fast as I…"

Sam and Amy immediately let go of each other's hands as Sam cleared his throat, "it's Ok Roderick."

Amy stood up quickly as she walked to the door, "well I have to go. You going to be OK?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine" Sam said smiling.

"Bye" Amy said smiling.

Amy shut the door behind here as Roderick put on a sly smile.

"So, did I interrupt something?"

"Shut up Roderick, I want you to try something for me."

"Sure what is it?"

"I want you to work on my Enermorpher, I have work to do."

* * *

><p><em>What will happen next?<em>

_Can Roderick fix the armor?_

_Who is Delta?_

_Leave a comment to guess and don't forget to rate and review!_


	13. Downtown Rumble

_I really have no exuse for taking this long, sorry! But here it is! Also, next chapter will debut corinster2's OC! Sorry to leave you hanging but since the next chapter will feature an OC I won't lolly gag. Anyway, here it is!_

* * *

><p>The sound of foot tapping filled the room as Sam had his arm stretched out while Roderick examined his Enermorpher.<p>

Sam let out a sigh as he turned his head towards Roderick, "anything?"

Roderick groaned as he looked up from his tablet's screen, "not since the last four times."

Sam rested his head on his other hand, "sorry, I just have a lot to do and I don't think my armor is in much condition to go back into another fight."

"Dude, you're asking me to bypass military technology. I'm sorry it's taking a while" Roderick said looking for some sort of input on the Enermorpher.

"But it's from World War II! Doesn't that make things easier?"

"Not really, it's like trying to use load an AK-47 with a musket cartridge" Roderick said with a smirk.

Sam just leaned his head back and closed his eyes and groaned, "Can we at least turn on the television or something?"

"Fine" Roderick said as he grabbed a remote and pointed it at a TV screen.

Roderick flipped through a few channels until they decided on a mainly 80's and 90's cartoons rerun channel.

"Oh man, I haven't seen Batman Beyond in forever" Roderick chuckled as he switched his view between the tablet, the enermorpher, and the television screen.

"Me either, I preferred The Animated Series though" Sam said staring at the screen.

"I think that's most people" Roderick said.

Suddenly Roderick got excited as he found a small jack on the side of the Enermorpher.

"Sam, I think I found one" Roderick said while looking through a toolbox.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah, strange thing is it doesn't appear on the original blue prints" Roderick said looking at a blue print on his tablet.

"Weird" Sam said scratching his unarmed hand, "you think you can get something?"

"I think I should, give me just a second…"he said swiping his finger on the touch screen.

"I got something!"

"Awesome, what is it?" asked Sam.

"I can't tell, it's encrypted" Roderick said.

"Ugggh, can you decode it?"

"Yeah, but it will take some time…" Roderick said plugging his tablet into his laptop and disconnecting it from the Enermorpher.

"Well, at least we have time" I said stretching me shoulder now being able to move my arm after having it stretched out for about an hour.

"_BREAKING NEWS! A CRAZED ENERMORPHER IS TEARING UP DOWNTOWN" _the TV began blaring.

"Dang it, I have to go" Sam said about to head out.

"Sam wait! Your armor is in no condition to go off on another fight!"

"I have too! Who else?"

"Amy! She's a fighter too!"

"True, but she might need my help! "

"What about that Delta guy? I thought you said he was kind of a good guy?"

"He is…I think…I really don't know! I can't take that chance!"

"Sam, if you want…go" Roderick said nervously.

"I don't want to, I need to" Sam said before running out the door of Roderick's auto garage.

Sam ran down the gravel road of Roderick's drive way as he pushed his button, "ENERMORPH!"

* * *

><p>Mega Man flew above the city until he saw a bunch of smoke rising into the sky.<p>

"Bingo" he said as he flew towards the smoke stack.

Suddenly a group of missiles rose up from the smoke and headed straight at Sam.

"Crap!"

Mega Man switched out to his buster as he pointed it at the missiles and fired.

The missiles blew at the buster shots as Mega Man flew through the blasts.

"There's only one person I know with missiles!"

Mega Man crashed down onto the asphalt as he looked up, "Gamma!"

The dark figure just smirked as he walked through the smoke, "I see you got my message."

"One heck of a message" Mega Man said aiming his buster at Gamma.

"Aww, how pathetic! You still think you and you little pea shooter can even touch me?!"

Mega Man just continued to charge his buster as he pointed it straight at Gamma's chest.

"You weak, pathetic fool" Gamma smirked as he grabbed Sam's buster and pointed it at his chest.

"Shoot when you're ready" he smiled devilishly.

Mega Man gritted his teeth and fired his charge shot and closed his eyes.

He quickly opened them and surprisingly Gamma was knocked backwards quite a bit.

"Whoa, that was sick" Sam smiled!

"That wasn't your shot" Sam turned to see Delta behind him.

"Oh, well that's a bummer."

"Maybe" Delta said looking Sam up and down.

"Your armor's still wrecked" Delta said.

"Did you forget about someone" Gamma said standing up and aiming a rocket at Delta.

"Oh, can it" Delta said shooting another blast at him knocking him over.

"I don't know how to fix it, it's not like I can have the metal welded while I'm in it."

"Good point, well you'll figure it out" Delta said smirking.

"That's it? How helpful" Sam said annoyed.

"You really expected my help" Delta said.

"Kind of…" Sam said rubbing the back of his helmet.

Suddenly Gamma leapt back to his feet and began firing his rockets wildly.

"What are you doing?!"

"I am not going to be made a mockery of! I am going to take you two down and this city with me!"

Out of nowhere one of Gamma's rockets fell cut in half and the detonator disabled.

Right after it was Beta, "make that three."

"Oh great" Gamma growled, "another brat."

"Beta" Sam smiled.

"Well, who are you" Delta smiled.

Beta began to blush as Sam growled.

"That is it" Gamma screamed and continued launching rockets.

Many of them crashed into buildings as ruble started to fall near groups of civilians and police cars.

"Guys! The buildings" Sam called out as he flew over to a collapsing section trying to hold it up.

"So you're on his side right" Delta asked Beta pointing at Mega Man.

"Yup" Beta answered.

"I'll take care of Gamma, you help out blue boy with the rest of the wreckage" Delta said switching out for his plasma sabre.

"Got it" Beta said rushing over towards a collapsing building.

Gamma continued firing rockets at civilians and buildings as Mega Man and Beta cleared away the wreckage and moved civilians to safety.

Delta ran up to Gamma and slashed his back cutting through the armor.

Gamma turned around and fired a couple of missiles at Delta before launching out one final rocket into the crowd.

"Incoming" Sam exclaimed as he shot the rocket but the shot just bounced off.

"I'm not doing any damage" Sam called out.

"Me either" Beta said firing blades at the rocket.

"I've got a plan" Sam said before flying straight towards the rocket.

"What are you doing?!"

Sam grabbed a hold of the rocket and increased the pressure on his hover boots as he began to switch the angle of the rocket sending it straight up into the sky instead.

"DELTA! SHOOT IT" Sam screamed down.

Delta looked up and fired a plasma shot at the rocket.

The shot hit the rocket dead on as Mega Man was pushed back down onto the asphalt from the recoil.

"Alright, this has gone on long enough" Gamma said before dropping some small orbs on the ground before releasing a smoke cloud.

Soon the cloud cleared and all that was left was a demolished four way intersection.

"Great! He got away" Delta exclaimed kicking a small rock sending it into a pot hole.

"Hey" Sam said walking next to him.

"But not for long" Sam said smiling.

"True, very true" Delta said turning to see the cops running towards them.

"You and the girl better leave, I have government permission to cause problems, you don't" Delta said smirking.

"Alright, come on Beta" Mega Man smiled before the two of them jetted off.

* * *

><p>Mega Man and Beta landed into an alleyway and switched back to normal.<p>

"Well that was stressful" Amy said joking.

"Very much so" Sam smiled.

"So, Delta seems pretty cool" Amy teased.

"I guess, for a government sleaze ball."

"Aww Sam, is someone jealous?"

"Shut it" Sam joked and tried to hide his blush.

"Besides, I need to get back to Roderick. I need my armor repaired and soon" Sam said smiling.

"You found a way?"

"Maybe, I'll let you know" Sam said before waving and heading the other way.

"See ya" Sam smiled.

"You too" Amy waved.

* * *

><p><em>So next time:<em>

_-What did Roderick find?_

_-When will Gamma attack next?_

_-Who is an new enemy?_

_-And who is Delta?_

_All questions will be answered, not all necessarily next time but they will be answered!_

_Please review and guess about what you think will happen next or what you think one of the next chapters will be about!_

_See you soon!_


	14. Shocking Pt 1

_Well, that was quick. This next chapter is more of like a lead up to Corinster2's OC so be ready for the next chapter so be ready! Either way here's your next chapter everyone, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Sam woke up not on his familiar bed as he sat up rubbing his neck.<p>

"Morning Sam" he heard Roderick say as Sam looked down and saw he was on his friends couch.

"Wait…did I sleep here all night?! Roderick I got to call my mom or she's gonna freak!"

Roderick chuckled as he tossed Sam his cell, "it's fine, I called your mom and told her you were staying over. Your cover's not blown."

Sam let out a sigh of relief as he got up and noticed a can on the table.

"Hey man, what's that?"

Roderick looked over and smiled, "the way to fix your armor."

"What?! You mean you figured it out!"

"Yup, as it turns out your armor is made up of nanites and simply needs a boost of energy to reproduce more nanites and the armor fixes itself!"

"Sick dude, but…how does that can work?"

"This is a can of pure liquid energy, all you have to do is absorb it through your buster" Roderick said as he tossed the can to him as Sam transformed, "ENERMORPH!"

Sam switched back into Mega Man as he turned his buster up and put the can on the barrel.

He poured the liquid in as he felt his armor regenerate as the damage in his armor began filling itself with fixed metal, "awesome! My armor looks better than ever!"

"Nice Sam" Roderick smiled.

"Man, how did you make this stuff?"

"Trust me, it was very, very complicated. I'm not even half way sure myself" Roderick said.

"Can you make more" Sam asked switching back to normal.

"Probably but it takes a lot of my resources and quite a bit of power so it'll have to be sparingly."

"Gotcha" Sam smirked.

Suddenly Sam felt his cell buzz as he looked at the caller ID.

"Who is it" Roderick asked.

"It's Jessie" Sam said flipping the phone open.

"Hey Jessie what's up?"

"Nothing with me, I heard about the attack on downtown. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I got lucky though with Delta and Amy."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there, my mother dragged me out of town and didn't hear about it until a few minutes ago."

"It's fine really" Sam said smirking.

"Wow…you seem to be taking it real well" Jessie said shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"You mean…Roderick didn't tell you?"

"Roderick didn't tell me what" Sam said glaring over at him as Roderick rested his head in his arms.

"There were some people hurt in the attack yesterday" Jessie said in a soft tone.

"What…" Sam said sitting down.

"Everyone's fine though right" Sam asked.

"Mostly yes, but the was one casualty…that person…died."

Sam's heart felt like it had stopped as he heard Jessie's voice on the other line.

"Sam? You there…you OK?"

"I'll see you later" Sam said as he hung up and turned to Roderick

"Why didn't you tell me!"

"Sam you just woke up, you tried your best and Amy did too, I'm sorry if I didn't want the first thing my best friend to hear is that while trying to save people he failed to protect one!"

Quickly Sam calmed down, "sorry."

Roderick walked up to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, "you did your best."

"I know, it just wasn't good enough."

Before Roderick could speak again he turned and asked, "has anyone talked to Amy?"

"Jessie and I thought you should, your better friends with her than we are."

"Thanks man" Sam said as he walked out and slipped on his jacket.

* * *

><p>Sam walked down the road until he got to Amy's home.<p>

He was about to knock on the door until he got an idea.

Sneaking around the back way he got to her fire escape as he climbed up and got to her small balcony leaping over the railing.

He gently tapped on the glass door as Amy pulled back her blinds.

She slid the door open as she spoke, "Sam?"

"Hey, how you doing?"

She was obviously upset but giggled all the same, "I have a front door you know."

"Yeah, but this is much more fun" Sam smiled as Amy stepped out onto the balcony with him even though it was packed.

"So you heard then right" Amy asked depressed.

"Yeah, but perk up" Sam said laying his hands on her shoulders.

She looked up and tried but it was kind of hard when he wasn't happy himself.

"Sam I appreciate you trying to make me feel better but it would work better if you were smiling yourself."

He tried to force one but Amy just smiled sadly, "don't try to fake it though."

Sam tried but he didn't want to show Amy how upset he was, he wanted to be strong for her not her be strong for him.

"Sorry, I just want to be here for you Amy" he said looking into her eyes.

"I know, but it's ok if your upset or angry, I'm here" she smiled.

He just sighed as a real smile spread across his face.

"There you go" she smiled.

"It's not that impressive, you have a knack for making me smile" Sam said blushing.

Amy shared in the blush as she wrapped her arms around him.

He returned the hug as he heard her speak, "thanks."

Sam chuckled as he looked down at her, "I think you helped me more than I helped you."

"Yeah, but you being the guy, I thought you would like to feel like you did more" she smiled.

Sam chuckled, "your welcome."

* * *

><p>Two days later everything seemed normal.<p>

No attacks happened and Sam and the rest of the gang tried to forget and know they did everything they could.

That night two guards are standing outside of a large generator facility.

"Hey Don did you hear about happened in the west district?"

"You mean with that giant bot fight downtown?"

"No something else."

The other guard looked over "no what?"

"There power grid went down for two days man" the guard said.

"No way, how come?"

"That's just it though , no one knows, it's like the power just disappeared!"

"Woah, freaky" the guard said.

"I know, do you think there's a connection?"

"No idea, it's possible…" before he could continue a large shock blast shot the guard.

"What the…" the guard looked over as he got shot by a blast of lightning.

The figure leapt over the fence as he walked over the giant generator as he held out his hand close to the machine.

Sparks began to fly as he absorbed the flowing electricity and smirked.

A large spotlight was then shone on the figure as two cop cars and police men pulled out their guns.

"Put your hands up" the cop called out.

The dark figure turned around in his black and yellow armor as he put his hands up.

"Wait…that's an enermorpher" the cop exclaimed as lightning ran through his arms as he switched out busters.

He aimed his arms at the cops and shouted, "THUNDER BEAM!"

The lightning fired out of the busters and ran through the cars as they blew up.

All the officers were knocked back from the blast as the dark figure walked away from the blast.

"One more, just one more and I'll have my revenge" the Enermorpher teen continued down the highway in the dark night sky.

* * *

><p><em>So I think everyone knows who's coming but why?<em> _Who is he coming after and why revenge? Find out next time._


End file.
